dc_and_marvel_twinversefandomcom-20200213-history
Menasor
Menasor (メナゾール, Menazōru), also alternatively known as "Menasor Maximus" (メナゾール・マキシマス, Menazōru Makishimasu), is the fictional character and the antagonist from the DC series. He is the combined form of the Stunticon team and the second combiner created by the mad scientist Shockwave. The fearsome Menasor was meant to be the ultimate Decepticon weapon, as his powerful body has the combined strength of his Stunticon components. But perhaps, he would have been if not for the fatal flaw in his design, so using his body can be a challenge. His mind was designed to merge the psyches of the six Stunticons who compose his form. Unfortunately, being formed from 6 out of 10 'Cons who have clashing personalities, the great depth of resentment the five (chest and limb) components feel towards Motormaster, a low tolerance for each other, plus the extreme differences in attitude that makes them less a team and more a destruction derby, and at best of course the tiny detail that they're all psychotic, Menasor's coordination can be considerably hampered, and has created a primal psychological rift and left Menasor an unpredictable mass of conflicting, chaotic impulses. Extremely powerful, highly mentally unstable, and prone to violent tantrums where he lashes out at anything in range, Menasor is not a weapon to point and fire, but a raging monster to turn loose on the battlefield and then get as far out of range as possible. Menasor spends more time yelling orders at his components than roaring threats at his enemies. But when he can get his act together, there is practically nothing he can't flatten. Menasor is the combined form of several Stunticons: * Motormaster (leader, head & torso) * Wildrider/Offroad/Heatseeker (left leg) * Dead End/Wildbreak (left arm) * Breakdown/Slashmark (right leg) * Drag Strip (right arm) * Blackjack (chest piece) "Welcome to the end of the road! Courtesy of '''Menasor'!" :—Menasor to the Autobots. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: James Taylor (English), Tomomichi Nishimura (Japanese), Toni Orlandi (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Thomas Rau (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Hebrew), Edgar Wald (Latin American), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode Menasor does not have an jet or vehicle mode of his own. Therefore in order to transform, Menasor must link off and disengage his form back into six separate Stunticons for any chances for a transformation. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: N/A * Body Color: * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons History Past Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Menasor Transformers Database * Menasor TFWiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Cybertronians Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Stunticons Category:DC Universe Characters